Right Hand Green
by YasminNicholex3
Summary: Sequel to when Naruto mets Himeka.
1. Chapter 1

Himeka and Naruto were walking around.

Himeka was reading a book out loud. "Once upon a time old mcdonald had a farm e-i-e-o and on tha farm he had a pig e-i..."

Naruto cut her off by yelling. "He had a cow bitch!"

"What the fuck are you doing I'm trying to read a story." Himeka cried.

"Next time you borrow my libray card I'm gonna beat your ass you trick ass trick!" Naruto put his pockets.

"Oh my god but a library card is like so free..." Himeka blinked.

"Shut up bitch-cha." He turn around and kept walking.

They both saw someone on the ground.

"What the fuck bitch?" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the person with Himeka following.

"My breast just saved my life." The girl got up.

"Let's take what she has." Naruto whispered.

The girl turned around and Naruto and Himeka ruuning to her. "Naruto-kun whatcha doin'?"

"Fuck she's still alive. Oh wait your Hinata-chan right?" Naruto asked.

"I think so..." Hinata wondered.

"Oh don't tell me you lost your memory." Naruto sighed.

"I remember now! It's Hinataaaa yaaay thrust thrust!" Hinata thrusted.

"Glad your ok Hinata-chan." Himeka smiled.

"Thanks Himeka-chan." Hinata smiled.

"So where you going?" Himeka asked.

"I was getting for the party tonight." Hinata picked up her things from the floor.

"Party?" Himeka asked.

"That's right I'm having a party tonight." Hinata giggled.

"Damn that shit gonna be off the hook!" Himeka yelled.

"That's right it's gonna off the hook man! It's gonna be with me, you, Naruto-kun. Kurosaki-kun, Inoue-chan.

"That's Bleach!" Naruto sweatdroped.

"Thoru-chan, Kyo-chan." Hinata smiled.

"That's Fruits Basket." He sweatdroped.

"Lulu-kun, Shirley-chan,C.C-chan.." Hinata smiled.

"That's Code Geass!" Naruto yelled.

"And I was gonna invite all the hot guys and girls so we can all play Twister." Hinata smiled.

Naruto turned around. "Well I bet your party is gonna be b...." He tuned back around. "Wait what did you say?" He asked.

"And I was gonna invite all the hot guys and girls so we can all play Twister." Hinata repeated.

"Oh. My. God. oh my god I must go to your party right now!" He yelled.

"Ok then have fun!" Himeka sweatdroped.

"No bitch don't you get it?! Me. Hinata-chan. Twister. Right hand green. Left hand blue!" Naruto whispered.

"I don't get it. I guess we're going to your party then." Himeka smiled at Hinata.

"Kiss ass bitch!" Hinata smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's house...

Naruto was reading a manga in his bed. While Himeka was in the guestroom next door.

"Hmmm hot girls, Twister, their must be some sort of conection.....I'll think about while I text Karin (Her best friend) on my cell phone." She took out her cell phone.

Soon she realised why Naruto wanted to go to the party. She ran to his room.

"I finally know what it is!" She yelled as she slamed the door open.

"Woah woah woah I told you before knock before you come in!" He yelled getting startled.

"Oh sorry." She smiled and walked and knocked on the door.

"Come on." Naruto put his manga on top on his desk.

"I finally know why you wanna go to the party!" She yelled as she slamed the door open.

"Huh...really?" He asked.

The was a creppy laugh.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto asked as the looked around.

"There's only one person who has tha laugh like that." Himeka's cell rang. She got it out and started texting.

"Who are you texting at time like this?" Naruto asked.

"My best friend Karin." She stopped texting and put her phone in her back pocket.

"Well who the only person who has that laugh?" Naruto asked.

"Orchimaru duuh." Himeka said in a stupid voice.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh exellent is this were the party at?" Orchimaru came in thorugh Naruto's window.

Naruto stared at him as Himeka was texting.

"I want to play twister!" He yelled.

"Bitch you got the wrong house rasangan!" Naruto was as he hit Orchimaru with rasangan.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh!" Orchimaru screamed. He jumped out Naruto's window.

"Well come on Naruto." Himeka walked away till the door.

"Hold on." Naruto catched his breath.

"What? what do you want Naruto?" She asked.

"He knows about the party right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"If Hinata-chan's party gonna be so big that bad guys are coming....then I think we need more punch." He turned to her.

Outside....

Naruto and Himeka were running to Hinata's house. Himeka was on Naruto's back texting.

"The store's gonna close in 5 minutes!....were's the nearest 7-11?" Naruto asked.

"How the fuck should I know? Come on hurry up!" She yelled.

"Bitch I don't wanna talk to you anymore it's bad enough that your riding on my back like Inuyasha!" He yelled.

"Just shut up and keep running." She yelled.

"With mad skills like mine you don't need a toyota." He yelled.

Meanwhile at the party...

"Ummm...did..I...invite...you mister?" Hinata asked.

"Yes this were the party's at!" He was gonna step on the mat until Naruto was in her way."

"Uh uh thier's only guy one guy who can play Twister with Hinata-chan and that guy is meee!" He yelled as he punched Orchimaru.

Orchimaru punched him that sent outside.

"Oh yeah let's take this outside I hate doing this in the house!" Naruto yelled.

Ochimaru punched him to the ground. While getting up Ochimaru was gonna stab him untill Hinata came behind him.

He stabbed Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Himeka and Naruto yelled.

She fell to the ground. Himeka ran to heal her.

"You just stabbed Hinata-chan that's not cool man!" Naruto yelled.

"Aw man I did?! Oh no! I thought it was you! Oh I feel so bad now you know what I'm gonna take this sword and kill myself." Orchimaru said.

"Woah woah you don't need to do that! let's be friends!" Naruto yelled.

"Well I always wanted to be a dancer... but I thought since I look like Michael Jackson..." He sighed.

"Damn well you can be a model...you have best figure?" Naruto sweatdroped.

"Exellent!" He yelled.

The next day....

Naruto were at the training field.

"I can't believe I missed the party! And I so wanted to play Twister! God damnit!" Naruto yelled.

"Haha you didn't any action sucks for you!" She laughed.

"What the are you talkin about? I wanted to play twister! God damnit! I wasn't thinking about anything else! what the hell your think about jeez! Just wanted to play twister that shit da bomb!" He yelled.

"I think we make a pretty good team somewhat. But you still stole my dvd's I need them back seriously. I looked everywhere in my house I don't know were they are." He sighed.

Himeka smiled.

"You better tell me wre they are seriously or else I'll bitch slap you. Are you listening to me? Stop smiling like that! God damnit your scaring me! Fuck it I'm going home." He walked away.


End file.
